Berolina Allocer's Peerage
The peerage lead by the Berolina Allocer, the eldest daughter of the Current lucifer Satan, are the first antagonists in DxD: Black in Volume 3. A powerful peerage composed of seven pieces plus their King, the group is known for having two descendants of the previous Red Dragon Emperor, a descedant of the previous White Dragon emperor and being lead by the daughter of the current Lucifer. Considered one of the strongest peerage out of the young devils, they're the main antagonists of Volume 3, and later as recurring supporting characters through out the rest of the fanfiction. Overview The first member to be mentioned was Berolina, during the first chapters of Volume 1, with Lavinia claiming that she stole her pieces back from her older sister back in the Allocer household. Until Volume 2, Lavinia and the others would only mention and make light jabs about the existence of said group. The first member to be formally introduced was Berolina's queen, Aria Argento, fighting against Lavinia's own Queen Zenjirou. Later, Berolina would introduce herself and be challenged for a Rating Game, leading to the events of Volume 2 through volume 3, also introducing the other members of her peerage. Members The group consists of nine evil pieces plus their King. It has so far one queen, two bishops, two rooks, two knights, and a pawn worth eight piece. If any of them are Mutations pieces or not, is yet to be revealed. However, According to Marye Beelzebub, Berolina's strong enough to generate her own Mutation pieces. Ranking So far, it is said that Berolina's peerage are one of the strongest amoung the young devils, and as such, she has recorded the total of 8 Rating Games officially, with 3 victories, 2 draws(With the members of Irene Dantalion's Peerage) and 3 defeats. During the events of Volume 7, it is said that Berolina plans to play again in the rating games to get rid of the even score. Unnoficially, Berolina won a Rating Game against her younger sister Lavinia during the events of Volume 3, being also the first peerage Lavinia's own had a Rating game with. Trivia * The majority of images used for her peerage came from the Maoyuu series. * All the pieces seem to be foils to Lavinia Allocer's peerage members as well: ** Both Lavinia and Berolina are descedants of Allocer and leaders of their own right; ** Aria and Zenjirou are the queens somehow related to dragons; ** Jacob Emmerich and Tasha campbell are mage-type members with a afinity to a specific element of nature and descedant of leaders of famous families. ** Nero Claudius and Annabelle are former soldiers of a faction who abandoned their ways to become members of their peerage, being also the most level-headed members of such; ** Hwan Jin-young and Dai Liu are eastern-based characters with professional records and the closest bond to the character Zenjirou, serving as both friends and teachers. * Reaching around 3m, Hwan Jin Young is the tallest member of the peerage, while at 150cm, Alderehilde is the shortest. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Peerages (Black) Category:Group (Black) Category:Berolina Allocer's Peerage